The mechanisms by which the drug riboxamide kills tumor cells have been studied in mice bearing the P388 and Lewis lung transplantable tumors. Riboxamide-resistant variants of these ordinarily sensitive neoplasms have also been developed and the biochemical bases for resistance examined.